


Подсматривать нехорошо

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Library Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex on Furniture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Бродя ночами по дому Вальдеса, будьте внимательны
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Подсматривать нехорошо

Перед тем, как зайти в библиотеку, Руппи всегда стучал - хотя бы по косяку, если дверь была открыта. Ему были по нраву свободные порядки этого дома, но все же он был слишком гостем, чтобы вламываться без приглашения.  
\- Прошу, входите, господин родич кесаря, - Вальдес сидел на подоконнике, свернувшись в какую-то мудреную позу и подставлял страницы книги лучам заходящего солнца.  
Кальдмеер устроился за столом напротив, сверяя книгу с потрепанной, явно старой картой.  
\- У вас какое-то дело, Руппи?  
Дело у Руппи было - как раз прибыл нарочный с вызовом в ставку Бруно, но нарушать тишину удивительно спокойного вечера ему не хотелось.  
\- Я лишь хотел взять что-нибудь почитать.  
Вальдес небрежно взмахнул рукой, давая доступ к своим сокровищам. А сокровища в библиотеке встречались, этого Руппи не мог не признать. Несмотря на то, что на первый взгляд марикьяре не казался любителем чтения, на темных дубовых полках можно было найти не только запыленные военные трактаты, но и современные пьесы, и старинные тома. К сожалению, морисским языком Фельсенбург не владел, да и его кэнналийского не хватало на любовную лирику, в чем он с сожалением убедился накануне, прихватив с полки томик сонетов. Руппи поставил на место маленькую книжицу и пошел вдоль полок. Муторное ощущение перед отъездом хотелось чем-то заглушить, но взбудораженный разум не принимал ни научные труды, ни вычурную поэзию.  
Руппи обернулся. Кальдмеер, задумчиво склонив голову набок, смотрел на хозяина дома.  
"Да ведь он любуется!" - тихо ахнул про себя Руппи.  
Полюбоваться было чем: Бешеный был непривычно мягок в домашней одежде вместо небрежно распахнутого мундира. Впрочем, нормами приличий он пренебрегал и здесь - ни шейного платка, ни жилета, лишь вышитый морисскими узорами плотный халат поверх тонкой рубашки и штанов. Он поджал под себя затянутую в серый чулок ногу и небрежно покачивал второй, с которой вот-вот должен был сорваться остроносый домашний туфель, и даже распустил свои непослушные кудри. Не замечая направленных на него взглядов, Вальдес попытался сдуть со лба вьющуюся прядь, а после убрал ее за ухо. Руппи перевел взгляд на Кальдмеера и увидел, как тот прикусывает кончик пера. Ретироваться надо было срочно.  
\- Пожалуй, вот это, - он не глядя выхватил с полки роскошный том в шелкографии с павлинами.  
Вальдес оторвался от чтения, взглянул на него чуть странно, но кивнул. Руппи поспешил откланяться. Закрывая за собой дверь, он услышал глухой стук упавшей на мягкий ковер книги.  
В своей комнате Руппи устроился у камина, налил себе принесенного прислугой травяного отвара и открыл свою добычу. Стоило перевернуть пару страниц, как странная улыбка Вальдеса стала ясна. Ну кто бы еще стал хранить на полке в открытую гайифский трактат о любви?  
Руппи невольно покраснел. Он прекрасно понимал, как проводят ночи его наставник и Бешеный марикьяре, но старался не думать об этом. Осуждать их ему и голову не приходило, не после того, как Вальдес примчался под райос их спасать, но у него самого подобного опыта не было.  
Стоило подождать, прокрасться в библиотеку, вернуть книгу на место и взять похожий том. Вальдес глянул на него лишь искоса, может, решит, что обознался.  
Фельсенбург задумчиво посмотрел на книгу. Хвататься за эсператию и замаливать грех глупо и лицемерно. Еще глупее было бы упустить ценную информацию - Руппи прекрасно понимал, что в Дриксен такого не достать. Он выдохнул и перевернул страницу. Первые главы, посвященные чувственному восприятию и духовному единению, иллюстраций вообще не имели, и он прочел их спокойно, с немалым смущением примеряя к себе предполагаемые чувства, довольно сильно отличающиеся от тех, что он привык видеть в сентиментальной литературе. Но следующие разделы были посвящены практике, и здесь юноша невольно давал волю своей фантазии, разглядывая тончайшие миниатюры с подробными подписями. Представлял он, правда, не себя.  
"На это бы у Вальдеса хватило гибкости, только вот жаль, Олаф на такое не согласится…" - думал он, разглядывая особо мудреную позу.  
К тому времени, как Руппи нашел в себе силы оторваться от книги, за окном давно стемнело. Он на цыпочках прокрался к библиотеке в надежде, что адмиралы уже ушли. Однако из-за двери доносились голоса.  
\- Вы уверены? - Вальдес говорил на дриксен, и Руппи готов был поклясться, что никогда не слышал в его жестком и насмешливом голосе столько заботы и нежности.  
\- Да, сколько можно повторять!  
\- Но если вы никогда...  
\- Не никогда. Просто очень давно. Вы и так уже потратили на полчаса больше, чем стоило!  
\- Вы хотите именно так?  
\- Вальдес! - в голосе Кальдмеера звякнул металл. - Я давно не ранен и даже не ваш пленник. Еще один подобный взгляд - и я вас вызову на дуэль!  
\- Правда?!  
\- Ваш восторг неуместен… - голос Кальдмеера сорвался в полузадушенное шипение.  
Фельсенбург, не веря своим ушам, нажал на ручку двери и заглянул в приоткрывшуюся щель.  
Кальдмеер лежал на столе, и Руппи видел запрокинутую голову, мучительно сведенные брови, закушенную губу да пальцы, судорожно цепляющиеся за край стола. Что он видел гораздо лучше - так это склонившегося над Олафом марикьяре.  
\- Тише, тише, - Вальдес просунул ладонь ему под поясницу, заставляя выгнуться сильнее и одновременно подался вперед.  
Из груди Кальдмеера вырвался тихий стон.  
\- Лучше?  
Кальдмеер с трудом расцепил сжатые пальцы и опустил руку вниз:  
\- Определенно да.  
\- Нам некуда спешить. Не в этот раз, - Вальдес склонился ниже, опершись ладонью о стол и мягко повел бедрами.  
Кальдмеер тихо ахнул:  
\- Да, так. Еще.  
Марикьяре улыбнулся, но не хищно или весело, а как-то удивительно нежно, поцеловал его тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, над сердцем, а потом выпрямился и начал двигаться. Пожалуй, Руппи никогда в жизни не видел своего сдержанного наставника таким откровенным. Кальдмеер то запрокидывал голову до натяжения жил на шее, то поднимал ее, чтобы взглянуть в лицо любовнику. Он ласкал себя уверенно и жестко, а второй рукой скользил по телу Вальдеса.  
Стоило бы закрыть дверь и уйти и никогда не вспоминать об увиденном, но Руппи не мог заставить себя оторваться. Легкое томление, вызванное гайифским трактатом, стремительно переправлялось в тяжелый жар в паху, но, все же, у дверей библиотеки его удерживало не только плотское желание. Он смотрел на лица самых дорогих ему людей и не мог насмотреться - настолько искренними и влюбленными они были. И это было для Руппи внове.  
Олаф неловко начал подаваться навстречу, марикьяре перестал сдерживаться, его движения были размашистыми и сильными, так что лопатки Кальдмеера проезжались по столу при каждом движении.  
\- Надолго меня не хватит, - простонал Олаф сквозь зубы.  
\- Знаю, иди сюда, - Вальдес притянул его к себе, помогая сесть, вжался вплотную. Кальдмеер вплел пальцы в растрепанные кудри, притянул в грубый поцелуй, глуша им собственный крик. Марикьяре вздрагивал в его объятиях еще пару мгновений, потом обмяк.  
Руппи понял, что еще секунда - и Вальдес поднимет голову и увидит его. Он сделал шаг назад и бесшумно прикрыл дверь.


End file.
